


Cold and Snow Covered, but Happy

by galaxy_colors



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas time of course, honestly these two, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_colors/pseuds/galaxy_colors
Summary: What happens when Mito-san sets up a Christmas present for Gon?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on this site! So I hope you enjoy!

Gon found it very hard to get up that morning. Maybe it was the cold weather, maybe he was coming down with something. Who knows. The real reason must have been what was on has mind for the past couple days. Killua hasn't called him lately. And every time Gon tried to contact his boyfriend, the call would be forwarded straight to voicemail. As you could imagine, it didn't take long for his thoughts to drag themselves to the small - almost microscopic - dark side of Gon's brain.

_Was Killua okay?_

_Did his family do something to him?_

_Did they find him and Alluka?_

_Is he okay?_

Gon considered going out to find him multiple times, but Mito-san always seemed to have something for him to do right before he left and when he would get back, his backpack would somehow have magically unpacked its self. Mito-san really didn't want him risking his life again, did she? He specifically packed an extra bag and stuffed it under his bed with the rest of the stuff he shoved under there to hide from Mito-san, including that nasty, now moldy box of candy he threw under there when he wasn't supposed to have any. Even that was found.

Gon sat quietly at the edge of his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands. With a yawn, he set his gaze at the rising sun out his window. He can tell it was going to snow later by the way his shoulder ached. He hurt it when he was younger while climbing a tree in his back yard and fell. He stretched it some and did his small morning routine of 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups. Believe me, he could do more - and I mean _a lot more_ \- he just wasn't feeling up to it. Almost as soon as Gon walked out of his room, fully dressed but still a bit tired, Mito-san called his name and said his breakfast was ready. He sat down at the table and Mito-san placed his breakfast in front of him. He propped his head up on one hand.

"Are you alright?" Mito-san asked, wiping her hands on her apron and stopping in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm fine," Gon answered, "Why?"

"You just look depressed today,"

Gon thought for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell her of not. He came up with the obvious answer.

"I'm just worried,"

"Why's that?"

"Killua hasn't called me for a few days. Every time I try calling him it goes straight to voicemail. Am I doing something wrong?" Mito-san knows about Killua and Gon dating. She has ever since Ging brought Gon home. He would have said it on live TV if he had a chance.

"Maybe he's busy? Didn't you say he was taking care of his little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, but. . . "

"Gon," When Gon looked up, Mito-san was sat in the chair next to his, her eyes were soft and a smile played on her lips. Her hand came up and held his cheek. "You're doing just fine. Killua must be busy with. . . Alluka, was it?"

"But I'm still worried about him. What if something happened? I wouldn't be able to help them,"

"Killua would have called you if something happened, right?"

Gon picked at his food, poking his egg with his fork, knowing she was right.

Mito-san smiled, pulling her hand away and getting up, making her way back into the kitchen. "Hurry up and eat. We have to go down to the docks and pick up some supplies,"

"For what?"

"You'll see," Little did Gon know, Mito-san had a little something planned.

 

_*_*_*_*_

 

A little later, Gon had four bags filled with supplies hung from his coat covered shoulders. He wasn't really paying attention to anything. If someone said something to him, he would reply, but not whole heartedly. He wandered around with Mito-san as she looked at what people where selling. Every once in a while she would glance around, like she was looking for something, or _someone_. Did Mito-san get a boyfriend? Gon didn't know, but when he asked who she was looking for, the reply he got was short:

"You'll see soon,"

Gon was getting frustrated with all the 'You'll see's. It was the holidays, so it was only expected, but this was getting annoying. Even Mito-san seemed to be a little irritated. By what? Gon didn't know, and didn't really want to. Mito-san never got really agitated by anything unless she was expecting something.

After a few more minutes of looking at items on sale and Mito-san looking around for someone, she finally let out a low sigh.

"Gon?" Gon looked up at her from rummaging through one of the bags, trying and failing to find if she bought anything for him when he wasn't paying attention. "You could go wait over there if you'd like," She gestured towards a bench by where she bought something for Ging, since he was coming home for Christmas tomorrow.

Gon could tell she wanted him to wait over there, it wasn't a suggestion. So he heaved up the bags he was holding and walked over to the bench. Gon placed down the bags he was holding by the side of the bench and plopped down on the wooden seat.

It had started snowing a few minutes before, the wind blew the snowflakes on various directions, causing lazy patterns to form  on the ground as they hit by his feet. Gon buried his face deeper in his scarf and closed his eyes, trying to keep warm.

It was a few minutes before he sensed something. He heard people walking, talking, laughing. He wished Killua and him could do the same. But, like most things in his life, it could not happen since Killua wasn't there in the first place. But he felt something else, like someone was watching him.

Gon slowly opened his eyes and peered around, searching for whoever it was watching him. He was half-expecting it to be Hisoka, but was relieved when he didn't spot anything to do with the creep. Gon kept looking around. He looked by the small tent-like shop where Mito-san was talking to the lady selling jewelry. He searched some more. He couldn't directly pinpoint anyone watching him, but the creeping suspicion that had filled him for a short while was disintegrated when he spotted a familiar mop of unruly white hair heading straight towards him.

Gon sprang to his feet, bags long forgotten, but one word ringing in his mind over and over again.

_Killua._

_Killua._

_Killua._

Soon enough that word had made it to his lips and tumbled out in a happy shout as he sprinted across a freshly fallen layer of snow. Striking blue eyes shot up to meet brown and before the other boy knew it, he was shouting Gon's name back. Gon managed to swerve around an old woman and her grandchildren before colliding with his boyfriend. Gon's arms wrapped around Killua's neck and Killua's around Gon's waist. Killua buried his face in Gon's shoulder and Gon couldn't stop laughing. Whether it was from joy or disbelief, Gon couldn't decide but that didn't matter at the moment. What _did_ matter was that Killua was here, with Gon, in his arms.

Mito-san watched from a distance, smiling at how she actually managed to pull this off. But the question was, _how in the world was Ging going to respond to this?_ But that was a worry for tomorrow. Right now, Killua and Gon were back together and they didn't seem to want to let go of each other.

Mito-san slowly approached them, after picking up the bags Gon left by the bench. "Glad you could make it, Killua,"

"Wouldn't miss it," Killua's voice was muffled by Gon's jacket.

Gon picked up his head, slowly looking at Mito-san. "'Glad you could make it'. . ." His face showed pure confusion.

"Mito-san invited me," Killua explained, "An early Christmas present for both of us," If it was possible, the smile on Killua's face got wider.

Gon nuzzled the crook of Killua's neck. "Best Christmas present ever,"

"Same here, but my fingers are going to freeze off if we don't get anywhere near heat in the next three minutes," Killua said.

"Beat you back!"

"Fat chance!"

The two took off running, leaving Mito-san to contemplate what she had just done. "If you're going to run home, at least take a bag please?" She called after them. The two appeared before her again, took all the bags and raced back up the hill and to the house.

 

_*_*_*_*_

 

Gon and Killua sat on the couch in the living room. Their legs entwined as they sat facing each other, sipping hot chocolate. Gon wondered what had happened to Killua over the time they hadn't seen each other, but now, he wasn't so worried. The boy in front of him only looked a little taller. He wondered where Alluka was and what she was doing. He wonders where they went and what they saw. But now, he doesn't say anything about the new bruises and scrapes on Killua's arms and legs. He doesn't talk at all. Gon only shifts and pulls Killua closer and turns him around so Killua's head is rested on his chest. They stay like that for a while. When they fall asleep like that, Mito-san only smiles and takes their - now cold - hot chocolate because:

_How cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Is Alluka a boy or girl? Was it ever specified in the anime? I'm still very confused on this.


End file.
